Korra and Daerod
by DavidAlatriste
Summary: Alternative universe where Korra has another love interest. One that might have more surprises than she can imagine
1. Chapter 1:Korra's Recovery

After Jinora's anointing, Korra watched still in tears as everyone approached her as held her in their arms giving her their most sincere congratulations. It was then when she noticed, for the first time since Zaheer's rampant attempt to bring the world into chaos, that those who were around her were bonded to each other to something the White Lotus taught her to protect and hold as a beacon of light in dark times, something that she had forgotten in her confusion and fear: Love.

Beifong earthbended her down the stairs of the temple after the ceremony was finished, she said goodbye to everyone and was waiting for Tenzin and Jinora when Daerod and her sister Kayther showed up. Those two where a case of which she (or anyone else as far as she knew) had ever heard.

Their father Zaoi Lansord, was a firebender who camed from a line of renowned military commanders that had served the Firelord for generations, his great great grandfather was remembered by having personally directed the assault on the Southern Air temple the day the comet Firelord Sozin had discovered came and with which the Hundred-Year War started and his grandfather had been a loyal servant to Firelord Zuko in his efforts to establish peace in what later became Republic City.

Their mother Toph Benyong(named after the inventor of metalbending) was an earthbender whose family was known in the eastern Earth Kingdom as the richest and most honorable family in the area, and some said, even in the whole Earth Kingdom.

Daerod and Kayther shared many things (as all twins usually do), they even shared the difference in the color of their eyes (the left one red, the right one green), to the amaze of the world. The differences where many, starting by their attitudes: Daerod had a calm temper, an imposing figure that stood at an incredible 1.92 meters, a monumental tall, thin body that showed muscles to put the strong man in the circus show to shame, black hair and a grin that you didn't knew if he had just figured out how to kill someone without getting caught, or a simple smile of happiness.

Kayther was impulsive and unstable, to the point where she almost had gotten herself admitted to an asylum once. She held the believe that planning is useless since nothing can be accurately predicted, so she would just DO things, like having an air bison or being a Mayor in the United Forces at 25 (which surprised everyone since she didn't looked like the kind of person to function in a fight, but she proved herself in several occasions through the many crises that occurred in the time Korra was known as the Avatar and some other moments that had occurred in her years in the army).

She was a beautiful as she was smart: She figured by herself the inner works of the Satomobile as a little girl; she specialized in engineering and had the energy and stamina of an electrical central. She was 1.89 meters tall, a figure that made people mistake her for a model and had changed her hair from the family black to a silver blonde with a permanent hair dye.

Another difference in them was their bending: Daerod was a firebender who was said to shoot lightning bolts since he was 10 and Kayther was an earthbender who figured out metalbendind as soon as she came back from her first earthbending lesson at the age of 7.

Kayther's Bison, named Haybale, was an adult air Bison that had a goofy look except when he was angered, then that goofy looking face changed to an angry face that had scared the some of the most dangerous animals in the planet.

Mounting Haybale's head was Kayther and in the back, Daerod could be heard telling her:

-I told you we were going to be late

- If one more word comes out of you, I will go back there and shove you my fist so deep in your throat that I will get back the sweet roll you stole from me when we were 6!

Korra grinned a little by hearing this, she always had a blast with those two, even when they had such extravagant personalities, she couldn't think of anyone else to cheer her up in this dire time.

Daerod first noticed her traditional Water Tribe outfit before realizing she was in a wheel chair, which placed him in a anxiety state that Kayther was surprised to see in his brother. She had ever seen him like that, but neither had she seen him as in love as he was with Korra.

-Was it that bad? I heard in the news that Zaheer and his group where a pain to get and what happened with the metal clan, but I never imagined this!-Daerod said trying to get a hold of himself.

-He tried to kill me and destroy the Avatar cycle by poisoning me so I would go to Avatar State and then taking me out so the cycle would break. I can move my legs, but I can't stand-Korra was about to start crying and Kayther held her in a warming hug that lasted for what Korra felt like an hour.

That's how bad she felt about everything that had happened to her. Not just Zaheer, but also Unalaq and Amon had made their mark on her, haunting her, making her question herself everything she was and dreamed of.

When she was little, she thought being the Avatar was going out to the world stopping thieves and evil people from hurting the innocent. Now she knew what it was to be targeted, not only by the media, but by almost anyone who thought the world had to change, and in the sake change they wouldn't stop at anything to achieve it, that she could be killed so easily that even Meelo could do it, if he set his mind to it. The mere thought of death still haunted her and worried her; What if she dies? Would she be the First Avatar to die at 18? Would she be remembered for stopping Unalaq, Amon and Zaheer? Would she even be remembered at all?

Daerod could see the tribulations in Korra's mind through her eyes. They were starting to get wet with tears. And he could tell she had cried before getting there, a lot. He didn't knew what to do; he asked himself: How do you comfort the Master of All 4 Elements? She's not made of steel, but she was the ability to destroy Ba Sing Se in the blink of an eye. What do you tell someone who it is said to have 10,000 years of accumulated wisdom to their disposal?

Daerod pondered what to do next when Asami came to take Korra back home. They had some history between them and she was still nervous to see him. All of what they felt, experienced and did together was still in Asami's mind…and Daerod knew, with no little satisfaction, oe thing he always loved was to drive girls mad whenever he could, at any moment and situation. But with Korra, either he was too afraid of making her turn to a Weapon of Mass Destruction or he felt she had to be protected. And in this case the second option buzzed in his head like a bee.

-Hi Daerod! Hi Kayther! How are you? You missed the ceremony! It was beautiful!

-I know-Daerod said with his deep voice that was one of the many thing women used to find attractive of him-Kayther had the brilliant idea to stop for cake…for herself

-SHUP UP!-Kayther shouted stomping the ground and in the process, making a hole in the ground of the temple-I told you that if heard you sayin…HEY THERE ASAMI! How are you? You look awesome in your jacket as always!

Asami loved how Kayther could change attitude as fast as she could make an engine, she always admired Kayther's capacity to understand complex ideas and follow them. Daerod on the other hand, she liked him for many things; some she could say, others…not so much. Kayther had a taste for adult stories, and some of the ones Asami had with her brother could surprise her...her, knowing a lot of stuff Asami couldn't even think of…in all subjects.

Asami couldn't stop taking her mind to that place: The one where she remembered and her body shook to some things she had done with Daerod. Things that opened her mind to ways and levels of pleasure of which she hadn't dreamed of.

Daerod knew (much to his enjoyment) what was going through Asami's head, and he would've normally later implied her if she would like to remember old days, but since Kayther told Korra about his feelings, and Korra told her back that she felt something for him, Korra was all the thought about. It was his reason to be in that outfit that made him look so elegant and made all the ladies who passed the bakery where they stopped for cake. The reason he wrote enough poetry to fill books. And they were all about Korra. His sister read some; she was convinced he could make the family fortune with them, should he publish them one day.

He had a few of them with him, maybe he could get her to feel better with them, and finally ask her what he wanted to ask her since he realized he loved her more than he had love anyone else in the world.

-This…buddy with whom I share blood and Birthday-Kayther was still trying to stop cursing like the soldier she was- says half a truth as always. We did stopped for cake, but it wasn't just for ME! I BROUGHT HER SOME TOO!

-1 slice…you ate 3 cakes

-She's young and needs to take care of her teeth and diet since she's in a growing stage

-I think we can agree she'll be happy with it-Asami interrupted trying to hold her laugh

-I think she's a troglodyte who swears like a sailor and drinks like 10-Daerod said smilling with that grin of his

-I think you wanna find out the hard way why the call me The Crushing Mountain

-Cause you crushed your face through the Battalions food supply?

-If you keep that up, I'll send you to Whale Tail Island in a first class rock-ship. My treat

Korra started laughing as hard as she could, for the first time in what seemed an eternity she remembered what it was like to be with friends, having fun and good times.

-You people could make a fortune by doing comedy shows where you just fight over stuff.

-And later on hearing people trying to be like this… wise guy and trying his comebacks when rejected? Your job as Avatar is to keep the balance in the world. That would be jeopardized with all the bad comebacks and puns his one has on his head.

- Why would the balance of the world be in danger?

-Imagine if everyone used those puns. Everyone would become so stupid that they would affect the balance of the world and put it upside down- Everyone else wasn't sure if to laugh of amusement or out of mere commitment to Kayther

-So where's the new airbending master who got some awesome tats to show the Navy guys at the docks?

Asami wondered if Kayther would actually introduce Jinora to his Navy friends. She never understood how she had navy friends in the first place with her being in the Land Corps, and if drinking wasn't against the Air Nation set of believes

-She's with Tenzin and Pema . They looked forward for this day since quite a while

-Let's leave Daerod with Korra, they have some catch-up to do-Kayther winked as she said the last part

As they left them alone, Korra passed from being happy to be uncertain as to what to do with Daerod. She was older than her but it didn't matter to either of them. What bothered Korra was that she was afraid of hurting Daerod and that things turned out like they did with Mako.

-Do you wanna talk about it or do you wanna talk of your past month?-Daerod knew Korra didn't know what to say to him

-I wanna talk about both; Daerod, I love you, but Im afraid of everything right know. Me, Life, Love, Everything. The last month showed me that I'm so vulnerable Meelo could kill me.

-That's something you should not think about. I doubt any Avatar had faced a guy who turned earth into lava, an octopus Waterbender, a woman that could blow things with her mind and a guy who could fly.

-Actually, Avatar Aang faced a guy who could blow thing with his mind too.

-I know, Combustion Man I think Chieftain Sokka named him. But that guy was alone, they were organized, members of a Secret Society.

-Yes, which makes me fear of anyone I don't know, anyone could be one of them trying to kill me

Then Daerod did something Korra would always remember: He knelt and kissed her feet, the he held her hands and said: I bow to you that for them to get to you they will have to get through me, I will not leave you again. Never.

Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace; the most beautiful one Korra had ever seen. It was the Water Tribe Symbol with incrustations of Blue Sapphires and Diamonds, and the necklace had little Emerals and Rubies in the collar.

-Would you marry me?

-But...but…I…My father…I…My Mom…I…can't even walk

-One: After Unalaq, your parents and the Southern Water Tribe are more than aware of whom I am. Chieftain Tonraq would be more than glad if you said yes, and Senna already calls me Son, lets just add the "In law" to that, shall we? Two: I've loved you since I met you, and Love is about being for one and other in hard times. I will help you out of this. Out of anything. Always

Korra's eyes started to get wet, and Daerod got scared and was going to get away had it not Korra stopped him by holding his face and the pushing him to her lips. They kissed and Daerod just felt the world banish and it became just them. Nothing, not the wind, not the water running in the temple, not the songs of the birds, nothing was around. It was just them in that embrace that could've lasted forever if not for Korra retreating to say something:

-Be mine. Now and always. I'll do my best not to screw up

-You won't, The Master of All 4 Elements can't mess up anything, everything you do is for a reason, even if you don't know it, there's a reason in everything you do. I will always find it-as Daerod said this he had a grin only a few had seen: One of confidence

Daerod placed the necklace in Korra's neck and then he went behind her and pulled the wheelchair to where Kayther and Asami had gone.

Tenzin was still crying out of proud that Jinora had becomed a Master and Pema couldn't even react to how changed her daughter was: Her shaved head and the blue tattoos made her look like Aang. But Pema knew it was her daughter, and that she had becamed the symbol of a new generation.

Meelo and Ikki where still playing with her sister like if nothing had changed, but they couldn't admire Jinora more than they did on that day. When they saw Kayther approaching; they all cheered: If there was an adult they could see as one of them it was Kayther.

Ikki described everything from her as awesome, for her clothing to her mismatched eyes to her bending skills. Meelo had a crush on her so bad he once gave her flowers and tried to impress her by eating a whole cake, little did he knew Kayther had won bets in the army in how could in more and still do exercise routines without puking; but she still gave him a kiss in the forehead that made him blush and look like a baby tigercat.

-Hey Kayther! How's Haybale? Did you go on a new mission? Uncle Bumi told us about some of the missions you did together! Is it true you stopped a Shirshu with your barehands? Is it true the Dai Lee taught you to earthbend? Is it true you made a Warlord for his mom?-Ikki asked with her usual energy.

-Fine. Yes, I did, I'm actually in a new spec-ops unit. I'm glad he did, I wish he hadn't retired, the old man is missed in the army. It wasn't my barehands, I had my hand covered with earthbended rocks like the Dai Lee do. Yes, they gave me a few lessons courtesy of their leader who was a friend of the family. Yes, that happened, the Warlord cried and begged for his mom, whom curiously enough was with his raiding party.

-AWESOME! You're so AWESOME!

-Thanks Kiddo, and how's my little man doing? Has he being a good boy?

Meelo blushed and stared at her eyes, which he found perfect as only they could be-Yes, I've been a good boy! Ask Dad!

-And where's the new Airbending Master? I wanna fight her and get her a drink so we can now say we fully know each other!

Tenzin and Pema were nervous about the last part. Bumi had told them she usually meant what she said about not knowing someone until you had a fight and a drink with them, so Tenzin came up and said: No fighting today. It would spoil this happy occasion.

-Oh come on! I've never fought an Air Bender! I wanna see some of those moves I've read Avatar Aang had that were the upper hand in his combats!

-One day you'll do. We've decided as a group that the Air Nation will help keep the balance n the world. We'll travel the world and uphold the balance wherever it is we're needed.

-United Forces already beat you to it. My new unit purpose is similar. To stop bandits and criminals of any kind wherever they are. We'll be out of jurisdiction of the laws of the Water Tribes, The Fire Nation and The Earth Kingdom. We'll only answer to the high command of the United Forces. They're still thinking a name for us; my favorite is Blade Runner Operatives.

-WOW! You're so AWESOME! I wanna be like you and join United Forces and become one of you!-Ikki said almost crying with excitement of the news her hero had just said.

-I doubt that your father would agree in you joining the army but if you do and if you become that good like to get you name into the candidates list, I'll see you there and we'll go together around the world for a while.

-Dad! Can I join the army!? PLEASE!

-You do need a representative Tenzin

-I don't know. You're still just a little girl. Ask me when you're older

Ikki took that as a yes and cheered, Meelo would join the army just to get orders from Kayther and he would also ask later for his father's permission. Kayther reached into a handbag she had on her and pull out a piece of cake, Jinora's favorite kind of cake, in a little plastic case she bought just for the occasion, as was Kayther's habit to buy special things for special occasions.

-Jinora, sweetie, have your first piece of cake as an Air bending Master. I'm so glad you've finally been promoted! Let's fight and have a drink in this week! Shall we? You're almost a woman now!

Jinora didn't knew how to react. Kayther was her best friend and the idea of fighting her just didn't sound right in her head. The drink part had gained her attention like all 14 year olds, but didn't knew how would her father react about her going out to a bar with Kayther and have some drinks with her and her friends.

-I don't know, I don't wann fight you. I don't want anything to change between us!

-Nothing will change! If you win I won't be sore! I'll be glad because you're THAT good as to beat me!

-Later,Ok? Now I just wanna be with my family and enjoy the moment

-Of course, and plus Tenzin is right, it could spoil this happy moment is we went and had a fight just for fun.

Asami then stepped up and gave Jinora a tender hug and then the keys to Satomobile, her own Satomobile to drive when she became of age.

It was then that Daerod showed up with Korra and everyone noticed the beautiful, shiny necklace she had in her neck.

Kayther smiled and then said out loud: Ladies and Gentleman, I bring you the newest bride and groom in the city! My Brother and Avatar Korra!

-Really? But hasn't Korra just turned 18 2 months ago?-Pema said happy but a little worried Korra was making a really serious decision at a very young age- Any way Im so glad for you, I wish you a long, happy marriage with plenty of children.

-YEAH! I want 5 little nieces and 5 little nephews!

-Don't you think those are too many children? -Daerod said worrying Korra could get intimidated with that last wish. For all he cared they could have those many children. He would love them all because they would be their sons and daughters. His and Korra's. He still had to get used to the idea he would get what he wanted , to wake up every morning to those beautiful blue eyes, that tender, energetic voice would be the one to wake him up and the last he heard before going to sleep. That his children would resemble that beautiful woman whom he loved more than his sister, his mother and father and anything else the world, Korra had become his world. One he would protect at any cost.

-In so happy for you two! You're soo for each other!-Jinora said happy for the new couple and wondering if she had find her own soulmate

-WOW! Does that mean you'll get married under Water Tribe traditions and go to live with Korra's parents until the wedding and then travel to the North Pole and swear love and protection to each other in the Spirit Oasis? And then you'll have a Fire Nation Wedding were you walk through fire holding hands?-Ikki seemed so amazed of how things started to change for the best and how Korra looked a little better than in the morning

-I don't know. Maybe we'll do both traditions. I just wanted a nice little ceremony that Korra was going to organize and then we would just go to Ember Island for a nice little retreat to spend time with each other and rest. Daerod couldn't still handle Ikki's excessive energy and speed to talk.

Korra looked a little sad and then said-I want to wait until I can walk again. I doubt my parents would like to deliver me in a wheelchair.

Daerod expected she would say that, but still felt a little sad. He was as excited as Ikki, but knew he didn't had to express it, everyone could imagine how excited the new groom was, so he just wondered how to tell his mom about a wedding in the South end in the world. She hated the cold and despised the snow.

-When you were doing that necklace, my first thought was that you were spending the weekend in your room jacking it really bad, until I saw a little bag with Emeralds- Kayther obviously forgot that there were children around

-What's jacking it? And why would he be spending his whole weekend doing it?-Meelo asked

-Is it a game? How do you play it? Can we play too? What do you do when you jack it?-Ikki asked with extreme curiousity

Tenzin and Pema's face went blue in awe as Kayther smiled as she realized her slip- It's not a game. It's what you call it when an adult thinks really hard about those he loves and misses and he locks himself somewhere to think of those he loves. It's adult thing.

Tenzin and Pema could breathe again and got a little relieved when they saw their kids believed that little white lie.

Turning to Korra, who was a little behind the rest of the group, Kayther went and told her brother in the ear-Do I give her the "When a man and woman love each other very much" talk or she knows?

-I don't even have the guts to ask her that, would you kindly do it for me? – Daerod was embarrassed of how he could o all that stuff to Asami in bed but with Korra he was as useless as a 5 year old trying to metalbend when he was a Firebender.

-You sissy bastard, I'll give her the talk, you mount Haybale,ok?. And whatever your hear, you don't interrupt me, am I clear?-Kayther asked with a tone she usually held to give military orders

-Ok, just don't tell her about me and Asami yet. I'll tell her later, when the time is right.

-Fuck that. You'll never tell her. I know you. I'll tell her but not the whole thing. As a woman I know how to handle this. Trust me

-Ok, don't mess up, please.

Backing off Kayther knelt and said to Korra looking her straight in the eye with the look of a little girl trying to make a cute face to manipulate her parents into getting her something- Korra, my beloved sister-in-law, would you do me the honor of coming to my house and have some drinks to celebrate your engagement with my brother?

-I wouldn't want to bother you. Im a mess right now. I need the kids to do everything for me. I can't even change into my pijamas to sleep- Korra hid her face in her hands to cry in desperation. She felt so helpless she couldn't remember all those times she demonstrated the world how powerful she was.

-I know the feeling too well. So does General Bumi. Any soldier who's been in the fight has know it. The Doc's call it Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, it's what you get when you live things you could've never imagined and so awful they don't seem from this world. What's your nightmare about? Mine was me getting tortured again. A story that I won't let the children hear. I'll tell you in my house.

Korra was surprised that Kayther knew about the nightmares. Nobody knew she woke up in the middle of the night swimming in her sweat as she saw Vautuu and Zaheer again in that cave where she was poisoned, helpless, feeling the poison corrupting her, killing her slowly. She remembered every bit of it until she went to Avatar State.

-So what is it?

-The cave where I almost got killed.

-I knew it. I'll watch over you tonight. It will help you, trust me.

Tenzin and the others were astonished to hear that. They could've imagined Korra would have troubles still but not like that. They help Korra into Haybale's mount and then Daerod got him off the ground, nervous for what was going to happen next.


	2. Chapter 2: Home, Sweet Home

As Kayther got Korra up into Haybale's saddle, she saw Tenzin saying something to Daerod, but it seemed to be something private as Tenzin was next to Daerod's ear whispering. Daerod simply nodded, turned around and mounted Haybale's head and said-Yip-Yip!

Korra had never been comfortable around Kayther; she was everything she always wanted to be: She never considered herself beautiful, while Kayther used all of that elegant face of hers to get what she wanted-A weapon like my earthbending- Kayther used to say. Korra had also heard Bumi's stories of how insane she could act at random moments and how he had never seen someone enjoy a fight so much.

Right at that moment she wanted to be that: A strong, beautiful woman with a smile that hid all she could ever think. Or at least someone who didn't cared about anything. Korra couldn't forget what she saw when Asami finished her hair before the ceremony: A broken thing that resembled a woman. The mere thought of it made her cry again.

-What did he do this time!-Kayther asked as she saw Korra cry

-What?-Korra couldn't understand what she'd been asked

-You're crying. What did Daerod do now? I'll snap his neck if that helps you. - Kayther sat next to her almost laying on the saddle, with her legs wide open.

She had never been a fan of dresses, so she would just use them for social events when she hadn't a way around them and was force to go. For the occasion she had just put herself black pants and black vest over a white shirt that made her look like a news reporter.

-He did nothing-Korra sat there turning her head around looking for Daerod but the saddle's ridges covered him almost completely and she could only see his head faced towards the imaginary road of the skies.

-It's just that I'm going to be a burden to you. I can't get up the chair, I need assistance for everything. I can't even get changed. I'm useless.

-If that were true, Daerod wouldn't even have looked at you in the first place. You're in a pit because of all you've been through. We'll get you out of there no matter what, but you must do your part and fight. Against the nightmares and against those stupid thoughts like that you're useless. DON'T EVER SAY THAT!-Kayther raised her hand and pointed at Korra as if she was giving her a warning.

-So, how do you feel about the necklace situation?-Kayther was still trying to think out how to tell Korra about Asami and Daerod without sending her over the edge of depression. She knew how delicate Korra's condition was since she had been there herself.

-I have had a lot of doubts but with Daerod everything felt as natural as bending or breathing, though I'm not in condition I want this. I want him to be with me. I need him. Did I ever told you what I liked about your brother?

-His bad jokes? - Kayther said trying to be sarcastic

-He's always been a cold person. I've never seen him do something out of a rush. Everything is so stable, immutable around him. I always felt like a half-trained hawk ready to fly off and never return. With Mako that was the problem; we both were so stubborn and wanted to go our different ways but at the same time wanted to be with each other so we held each other back. Your brother makes want to come back and I'll know he'll always be there, willing to help, while Mako was there when he could, if he wanted.- Korra said melancholic with a look that said she also needed to say something else but couldn't figure out how

- To be honest that's one of the thing for which I like my brother most, he's always a constant in a sea of troubles, but you haven't paid attention about something. Around you he's done more random things than ever in his life, which scares me because I knew the Avatar was powerful, but not to this extent were she could bend the most cold-blooded man I've ever know into acting like he's never done before- Kayther pulled herself up to be next to Korra's ear- I have to tell you something: A little big schock before we get home.

Korra was surprised of Kayther's face and voice worried her for what she had to say

-What is it? You have pictures of me in your room in an altar? Korra tried to joke around to ease the stress and fear she felt

-Besides that-Kayther grinned, glad Korra was trying to cheer up the environment- Though it's just some candles in front of a big picture of you when you got to Republic City. What do you know of my brother's past? What he did before you guys met?

-He went to Ba Sing Se's University and studied Economics; he took up after your father's businesses when he and your oldest brother died in front of the coast of the Eastern Earth Kingdom when they were trying to reach port in the middle of a storm. The ship sank and their bodies were found on the shore two days later. He's been the head of your family ever since.

-Did you know my father was the one who invested in the Satomobile? And that we and Asami grew up together? - Kayther's seriousness almost intimidated Korra.

-Why do I get the feeling you're going to tell me Asami dated Daerod and broke up with him to be with Mako? - Korra didn't knew what do. Was she meant to destroy every relationship that was happening around her?

-Not exactly. You're kind of right. It was more complicated than that. Both our parents saw how much time Daerod and Asami spent with each other and thought marriage would be the natural outcome. So they set them up for that on the condition Asami would say yes without anybody telling her to when she became of age. At first it was all going well, and I actually thought they would marry, but then a day before she turned 18 she broke up with him. It wasn't you or him; she said it was because she didn't want to tie such a man to her. I've never know or cared to ask what she meant with that.

-So it wasn't me? - Korra felt relieved and understood Daerod never brought it up. He knew better than anyone what she felt about what happened between Mako, Asami and her.

-Nope. The world may need you to keep the balance but that doesn't mean it spins around you. Daerod's world however does spin around you. Remember that power in your worse moments

The whole conversation had been really soft and Daerod hadn't heard a thing. For a moment he thought they had fallen sleep back there and it was just him and Haybale flying home in what was going to be a hell of a long day. They didn't took any of Korra's belongings with them. He would have to go back to Air Temple Island for them and have to deal with Tenzin telling him Korra would better with them and that she needed Kya to be around to heal her. Her injuries weren't something that a healer could do anything about. Her wounds would need time and people to be with her through a process that would change her forever. It would change both of them.

Then he saw Kayther's house in the horizon. It was on the limits of Republic City. It was a 6 floor building painted in yellow and green in the Earth Kingdom fashion. Of the 6 floors, she had the last one just to herself. The other floors had apartments that were rented by tenants that quickly got word who the landlady was, which made it easy to have the rent always paid on time. Daerod had seen to the construction of the building as it was a gift to Kayther for her 22th birthday and let her use the rent money for whatever she wanted, but since she usually was away in the Land Corps, Daerod had an employee going over to collect the rent every end of the month. The roof had been specially built to have a sky bison on it, with a corral and a pile of food. The janitor, a man named Jeong Lin, acted as an errand boy on the special occasions Kayther was in town.

As they reached their destination, Daerod turned around to see how things were going and if he was going to get dumped for hiding something as essential as his love history with her future wife's best friend. He never had cared about those details and since his father's passing and Asami finishing the relationship, he never thought of it as a big deal, but later, as things got more and more complex he realized he should have started with that, especially with someone like Korra who hated it when people hid stuff to her.

After landing the first thing Korra noticed was that the neighborhood was used to the idea of a flying bison landing on a roof, she expected to hear screams and gaps as they came in, but everyone around acted like if it wasn't a big deal, then she remembered Bumi telling her that Kayther's family was so rich they could own Republic City if they wanted to by purchasing every piece of terrain, even the public property, and it wouldn't affect their wealth, so she assumed the building (if not the neighborhood) belonged to them and that they were used to seeing weird stuff like flying bison or an Avatar in a wheelchair. She hoped she didn't look like a gold digger for saying yes to a man that was richer beyond her dreams while she was just a girl from the Southern Water Tribe who got by chance the ability to bend the four elements.

Now she was the daughter of a chieftain and the bride to who could be the richest person on the world. She had to stay positive of the changes about to come, she knew it, she had to believe in a brighter future, she knew if she let herself stay in that sorry state she would lose everything.

After landing Daerod came over, picked her up and then instead of waiting for Kayther to help them get down of the saddle, Daerod just walked down the bison's head and made a small jump to get to the ground and placed her down in the ground. Korra felt safe in his arms but the little jump startled her, as loud noises and anything that surprised her had been since she almost got killed.

They were greeted by an old man with white hair and moustache followed by a younger one with brown short hair and glasses. Both were dressed in the fashion of servants and approached them as soon as Daerod got Korra's wheelchair of the saddle along with some bags that were on the saddle when they got Korra up there in Air Temple Island.

-Along me to help you with those bag, Master Lansord. They look heavy, even for such an energetic person as you- The old man said with a face and tone of voice that remembered of the one the Air Nomad statues had, one serenity and illumination.

-That won't be necessary, looks aren't what they are. The bags are empty due to some miss calculation on my side that will make me leave as soon as our guest has settled in. You are to be at her command at 24 hours, Am I clear?-Daerod had a tone of cold, hard command.

The old man bowed and the young one was intrigued who the lady with robes from the Water Tribe that was on the ground was but bowed as well after seeing the old one had bowed. Then as he looked up, both Daerod and the old man smiled as Daerod approached to give the old man a hug.

-I missed you old man

-Last time I saw you, you were out of college

-It's been a hell of a ride hasn't it?

-Especially without your father to teach you, but knowing him he would be proud of you and what you've been able to achieve for the family

-Karrel- Kayther said to Korra, who was wondering why she called her like that-The old man is Yu Ming, he's been around taking care of us since my older brother, may he rest in peace, was born. His family has served Mom's side of the family for as long as anyone can remember. As for the other guy, I have no clue who he is.

-I'm Zhu Ming, Yu Ming's grandson, Mistress Benyong. I've been helping my grandfather preparing things for your arrival, but we weren't expecting your brother or his guest

-They might not even stay for supper, so I decided not to worry the old man with a warning about them, after all my brother has a dinner with the President on the evening and his guest will be going to his apartment so they can have some…privacy

-She'll stay here for the night-Daerod said without even turning around to face Kayther and Korra

-She will? Are you sure you don't want the privacy? Here, well I won't say anything but can't promise anything for the neighborhood

-She'll need you, we both know it. Make a watch tonight, I'll come back as soon as I can and you'll be able to sleep.

-I see. I hoped you were on watch duty tonight; after all you'll just slap the President across his mustache and be back before 11 o'clock, but I'm glad to help in any way I can to get the wedding forward. Or at least one of them.

-Wedding? - Yu Ming was astonished with what he just heard. He had been taking care of Daerod since he was born, and didn't knew his beloved Master was in a relationship with someone, much less that there would be a wedding

-Remember that time you got me composing a song? Guess to who it was?-Daerod had a smirk in his face that looked uncomfortable to hold.

-Why have I never met her, Sire? You're bride is astonishing! I must inform Mistress Benyong so she starts the required preparations for the wedding. You know how your mother loves organizing parties.

-Yes, about that. I need you to hold the phone call for a while. Tell me, what kind of clothes is she wearing? - Daerod was still thinking if he could tell his old butler the truth. He had to be careful who he trusted on the true nature of his beloved. Even had to be careful with old friends like his butler

- Elegant ones Sire. I might guess they're traditional of the Water Tribe?

-Your observation skills haven't aged. Now tell me where is the Southern Water Tribe?

-Well Sire, is in the South Pole. Are you OK? Would you like to rela….- He didn't finished the sentence realizing what the new member of the family meant- Your mother is going to be lovely the day you decide to tell her of your plans to have a wedding on the only place on Earth she would not visit for anything else than this. I'm so sorry I won't be there to see her face as she is informed- He said that with a tone that tried to hide away the laughter and sarcasm

-Well, someone will have to break it down for her. And I'll get to a first row ticket to see how a new mountain or 5 are created. Perhaps we'll have a new Ba Sing Se out this. Walls and everything.

Korra had to talk; she didn't wanted to bother anyone with the wedding, much less her new mother- Why would she be angry? Does she hold a grudge against the Tribe or something?

-If by grudge you mean she despises the place your ancestors decided to live in; Oh Yes sister, There's never been such hate concentrated in one thought as what my mother thinks of going to the Tribes and having to stay for a while- Kayther looked amused of what seemed like a very fun scene to her.

-If there is one thing in the world Mother despises more than anything is the cold, icy weather of the Water Tribes. Don't take it personal, my lovely snowflake- Daerod had never been good with nicknames, much less cute ones for a significant other, but Korra blushed flattered that in the complicated relationship they had had they shared that effort for a normal relationship.

-Well, look what we got here; my beloved new found sister has my brother trying to be cute! That for one is a weird ass change, but a welcomed one- Kayther still had to get used to the idea of a loving couple that would be in her daily life. She usually avoided those; she couldn't withstand the whole "I can't live without you" thing. No matter how cute she could find it, she always felt a necessity to vomit when she saw that kind of affection.

-Mistress Benyong, should I fetch the soap and wash that mouth of yours like when you were 15?

-Please do us the honor- Daerod laughed at the memory of his sister immobilized by his mother while Yu Ming washed her mouth because she told her dad to go fuck himself after he told her she couldn't have a Satomobile until she turned 18

-You do that and brother will have to pay the reconstruction of everything between here and downtown- Kayther was not amused for the memory, the soap-like flavor stayed with her for over a month.

The 3 of them giggled and then Kayther lifted Korra and sat her on the wheelchair.

-Yu, Kiddo, would you kindly get Karrel to the living room while me and brother have a talk. I need to tell him something in private.

Yu and Zhu bowed and then Yu went behind the wheelchair to pull it while Zhu picked the empty bags and followed his grandfather to help him get down the little stairs that were between the roof and the floor where Kayther lived in her free times from the Army.

Korra wondered what secrets could Daerod and Kayther have that she didn't knew and what will happen now. And the fact Daerod was leaving for dinner was bothering her. She understood that Daerod wouldn't take her to a dinner with the President, she had always expressed her hate for those meetings, but it still hurted that he didn't mentioned it in those moments they had for themselves in Air Temple Island before they decided to announce others of their decision to get married.

-What did Tenzin told you before we got Air Temple Island? - Kayther inquired after the servants were gone

-Guess- Daerod had a voice tone that reflected the seriousness of the subject he felt coming

-He thinks it's a bad idea to marry recently-turned 18 year old Avatar?

-Nope, I'll give you a clue: A man made volcano on a place people lived in- He never had much skill making it hard for people to guess what he meant

-He asked for money to rebuild the Northern Air Temple- Kayther wasn't surprised. Avatar Aang had asked her father for money years before for the restoration of the Air Temples and the then Firelord Zuko told him that any help to the Avatar in any way possible would be well met.

-Yes, that's why we didn't hear any whining from him when we took Korra. He knows better. How could you think of the surname for Korra. I was going to tell them just to refer her as Mistress for the time we'll be here.

-I'm a little paranoid myself with her around. Shouldn't we take her to see Mom? I can't think of any place where she would be safe from those bastards. The servants have been there for generations, there is no chance they'll betray Mom. And what do you mean for the time we'll be here? Won't you leave tomorrow at first light?

-Where will we go? My place is in the middle of the city! We'll be sitting turtleducks!

-Didn't meant to sound rude but I wasn't excepting you to stay. I was thinking we were going on a field trip to the South or going to mom's for support and improvement in what refers to Korra's condition.

-And so we shall, but first I want her to walk again.

-That will take some time we might not have. Word will get out you know?

-That's why I'm going to bribe the media not to publish anything related to the Avatar until she's better. We can't risk those Lotus bastards to waltz in because a guy in The Republic Gazette decided to publish a story of us after taking pictures from a distance,

-That'll cost

Daerod smiled holding a laugh- Those paper guys can't put a price too high for us. Any number they could think off we make it back in a day. You should know better

-Those are some vicious bastards; remember they got Korra on the public's bad side in many occasions, silencing them will be a good show to make.

-They'll keep quiet. They know Korra can't come down from where she stands in the public eye. Hero of the Air Nation, Vanquisher of Vatuu and the Red Lotus. It will just be a question of how long they can be quiet, which will be a long time with the offer I'll make them

-Glad to see you have that one covered. As for our previous talk, Korra is more reasonable than I would've expected. She understood why you didn't told her and looked quite surprised with the reason Asami gave you when she let you go

-Well, I'm relieved. What about the other thing?

-Didn't cross that bridge. You and I share one opinion: She needs to walk again before we go further. I've been wanting to ask: Isn't this a little bit rushed? After all you started dating after she broke up with Mako, which was a few weeks ago, and now marriage?

-I know it sounds rushed but two things, First: We had some "approaches" since we met back at Asami's house. Second-He laughed as the said this- Look who's talking. You've made more important life decisions in less time.

-Yes but one thing is something and another's another. I may have done some fast calls, but nothing that would imply such long commitment. But now I'm interested in those "approches" Anything I should know? Perhaps she isn't as innocent as she looks, or at least not anymore?

-You're a perv, have I ever told you that? I'll clarify: No, nothing like that, just some lover moments that may or may not have contributed to Korra breaking up with Mako and becoming my girlfriend.

-And they say romance is dead. I'll ask her about this. You suck at telling passion stories and this could earn me a ticket to a deep bond with her. Bonding someone is very important in getting her better.

-Take care of her. And no advances on her, do you hear me?

-Oh come on! You're no fun! What's the fun in having a guest if you can't enjoy them fully, especially one as cute as her

-You won't do such thing. Enjoy her by going out and shopping or something. Not bed.

-Party popper. Speaking of shopping, we'll have to go shopping for clothes unless you want her to use the same outfit for days.

-I know-Daerod pulled out a little bag stacked with coins- see to it that is taken care of.

-Of course brother dearest. Now let's go get her, I would hate if she started to think we're plotting something

-Agreed. Let's get her on her feet


	3. Chapter 3: Alone Time

_LONG A/N AT THE END_

The little stairs between the roof and Kayther's floor seemed something Korra could walk. She knew she had to keep her body in use or else the recovery would take longer, and besides she didn't wanted to bother the butler and his grandson with the trouble that getting her down while she sat on a wheelchair would be. She knew rich people didn't had that much time with their parents as they should, so servants became foster parents in many cases, making it possible that Daerod saw Yu Ming as more than a servant for what she heard, and plus she would hate seeing that nice old-man making an effort that could affect someone his age, which ever that was.

As they came up to the stairs, Korra said with a voice that made herself feel like nothing had happened, that she was still a secure woman with lots of power and very few problems- I can handle the stairs, Mr. Ming. Just help me down there.

-Mistress Lansord, are you sure? If you're in a condition as bad as those shades beneath your eyes make you look like, I wouldn't want to risk it. You're no trouble at all.

Korra was surprised about how Yu Ming had addressed her, she guessed she would have to get used to the idea her last name would now be Landsord.

-I'm sure; just stay next to me in case my legs aren't that responsive

She stood up and felt dizzy; she hadn't been standing in a while. She tried her best to exercise, even in her condition, but the people on Air Temple Island (Tenzin, the acolytes, Jinora and her siblings) sent her to bed if they caught her trying to get out of bed, so she was a little more weakened than she expected.

The stairs seemed like little problem until she took the first steps down, then she started to feel tired just after a few steps and when she got down the stairs she was not only sweating but also really weak and crumbled down to the floor to cry.

The other-time powerful might Avatar she once was no longer existed; now she was some broken thing with no use to the world. Maybe Zaheer and Unalaq were right; the world didn't need her anymore.

Daerod came in like a thunder at the sound of his loved one crying, if it wasn't because she was happy, Daerod had sworn to himself that he would not allow her to cry anymore.

-What in the spirit world happened? Why did she walked down the bloody stairs? - His voice roared frightening everyone, even his sister.

-She insisted, Sire. And given her condition, it would be useful for her to hold on to whatever strength she's got in her. Plus, she being your bride meant to me I should know better than to get in her way

-Yes, and No- Daerod tried to get a hold of himself. He couldn't believe she made that effort a few weeks after almost dying. She had to rest and try to pull herself together mentally before trying the physical part- It will be useful for her, when she gets better in the inside. Also you did well in not standing in her way; she could give you a surprise or two even in her state.

Daerod knelt and pulled Korra up from the floor while telling her in the ear-Don't know and honestly don't care what you're thinking. You're gonna pull through this no matter what. Even if I have to have faith for the both of us and get burned every time you bend a flame out of despair, you'll get better. I swear on my life.

Korra smiled a little in her insides but still felt useless and couldn't understand why anyone would cope with her in her state. She wasn't able to do anything besides crying like a little baby, she couldn't remember crying that much as she had lately when she was a little girl, taken to an isolated compound to learn bending away from her parents or any other human being for that matter.

Kayther simply stood still at the top of the stairs watching the whole scene, wondering how that girl had gotten into her brother's head so bad, not even as children could she remember Daerod being like that: Concerned for everything that happened to someone, a wreck of nerves cause he didn't knew what to do next. With her brother everything was this little great plan where everything lead to an action that lead to another, everything calculated to the point of plain simple, future telling-like perfection. But now her brother, whom she had seen stay in cold, hard calm in the middle of crude skirmishes, was this little thing that ran behind its master scared of everything, like one of those little sheep-dogs highborn ladies carried in their purses.

This girl was someone not to mess around with.

Finally Kayther spoke up after what felt like an eternity where Daerod and Korra just looked at each other in silence- Well, if it's all the same to you I'm gonna get myself a drink. Daerod, Karrel, would you come inside and keep up that lovers disgusting moment in my living room, where the two of you can fuck your brains out in my couch. Just burn it down when you're done. No way would I use it ever again. Kayther was glad she could ruin moments like those to her brother. Felt like back when they were little kids fighting over who was the better bender. Daerod, with a very annoyed look on his face because of her sister's comment, placed Korra back in the chair and wheel her in to the apartment.

The first thing Korra noticed besides the fact Kayther's place was huge, was that everything seemed to contrast: There were Fire Nation colors and banners and Earth Kingdom stylish furniture and designs in the rooms she could see, the doors were made of metal, and were of the sliding kind; Not much use of privacy when the only one who comes around frequently it's a buttler, and there were tables of all sizes around, from the low ones where you could barely fit your legs beneath to a magnificent green one at the end of a corridor Korra could only get a look at, and most had mechanical tools, parts and things of that sort on top of them, like if the apartment was a sort of stylish workshop while the remaining had flowers on them, of all sorts and smells, making the apartment smell like a garden.

Another thing Korra noticed during Daerod's quick lap around the apartment was that all the walls in the common areas where replaced by shelves which were packed with book of all sizes, which were either red or green.

Korra knew that in another life Daerod could have been a librarian, his love for books was rival with that of the Sprit of Knowledge himself, but she didn't expected Kayther would share such passion as well, she couldn't remember seeing Kayther reading something while Daerod could be easily found in his spare moments reading something: A poem collection, an adventure story, a history book, there was always something in his hands that gave him knowledge.

Finally settling down in a very spacious room that seemed like the living room for how spacious it was; it had a nice glass table with orange flowers on top and the furniture around it were couches and chairs that invited you to seat and rest after a hard day of work, Daerod sighed and said more to himself than to Korra: It's been ages since I've been here, I'm honestly astonished my old stuff is still here.

Daerod got Korra of the wheelchair and laid her down on a couch where she sat up while Daerod folded up the wheelchair and placed it near a window that was in the living room, then Korra patted on the couch to indicate him to sit next to her, which he did, a little untrustfull at first but he quickly stepped up and sat down, then Korra just laid her head in his lap and placed his hand in her hair.

-How long has it been since we've been like this? A few weeks?-Korra said nostalgically as she remembered the last time she was with him was the day they told her of Zaheer.

-Time passes by quickly, before you'll notice we'll be old and full of wrinkles, and when you do notice you'll be burying me with great grandchildren in your lap-Daerod had missed her so much but it was her duty to fight for the greater good, even if that meant making the ultimate sacrifice. He would give anything to change places and being him the one broken and sad instead of her, his almighty dear one whom he couldn't live without.

Korra gulped a little and then said something that had been on her mind for more than they had been actually dating-I've been wanting to ask this for awhile but never really got the chance, now I just wanna know: Why me? I'm so strong headed and un-lady like, you could get someone more stable that could fit your need of heirs and a loving wife, someone who would go with you to social events and look good. I'm just a Water Tribe girl with no education besides bending and you're this combination of the most important families in the world. You have a legacy and standards to look after and I'll just be burden-Korra was starting to feel worse every moment she thought of the mess she signed up for by taking the necklace, not that she wanted to back out but because she didn't wanted to screw up, she knew how important was to be the perfect wife, not only to Daerod but to the world they were tangled in.

-If I wanted any of that I would've had an arranged marriage with Asami or someone like that; some high born girl that only knew how to smile, be pretty and spend money in useless stuff. I think the reason I'm badly in love with you it's because I've never met anyone like you. Everywhere I go, people bow and try to be pleasant, they'll never tell me their intentions and have me wonder and guess what they meant with what they say and what they do. You? If you want to tell someone to fuck off you tell them straight in the eye, no matter who they are and what position they hold, you don't leave anything to be guessed. I would give anything to be like that, but everyone I treat with has to be treated specially or else my family would lose prestige and influence, which would make me look bad in the generations to come. I care about my legacy but I care more about my life and you've become a part of it. You're what I can't be: Rude, direct, and stubborn. You don't need to plan things meticulously, you just can do whatever you want because you're the Avatar: The Ultimate measure of strength and power, even in this…temporary condition I bet you could frighten people into their knees-Daerod opened up a bit, a hard thing to do since he always had to watch what he said around others, but he knew that with Korra a straight talk was the best option always, no matter how hard a subject was, a direct, brash opinion would always be better than an painted, kind speech.

-Are you sure about this? You know I won't sit in a gala with every important member of the Fire Nation and laugh about some bad joke; I'll be brash and call names to people. You can always back out before the wedding, I wouldn't blame…Korra was interrupted as Daerod pulled her up for a kiss, a passionate one that made her moan as her tongue met his, and his hands moved to her back were they would move around making her even more sensitive to the touch of their lips.

-Has that eliminated doubts?-Daerod said after breaking up a kiss Korra would have gladly continue for days.

-Yes, some, but I still feel I'll let you down somehow-Korra went back to place her head in Daerod's lap, depressed with her condition and the uselessness she saw in herself at everything that required her attention.

-To let me down you would have to go a VERY, very long way-Daerod believed in people, against his father's better advise, and thought ultimately everyone could be of use, if given a chance

-How long of way?-Korra asked turning to look up at him

-Very long, it's hard to explain-Daerod actually never considered what would someone have to do to disappoint him

-Am I too dumb to understand? Korra couldn't keep herself of that pit of being sorry for herself

-HEY!-Daerod pulled her up so she could see him straight in the eyes-Never say that! You're not too dumb to understand anything! If you want to, you could outsmart me, I'll teach you how, so DON'T say that ever again!

Korra, though frightened with his voice tone, felt as if that was somehow what she wanted to hear, she couldn't explain how, but she had this clear: She would make her best effort to be an exemplar wife to Daerod. She pulled Daerod down and kissed him deeply before moving around his face leaving little kisses round his chin, moving to his cheeks, which were greeted by Daerod's hands moving around her lower back

Kayther had heard the last part of the conversation and felt a little disgusted with the sight of her brother making out with his wife-to-be, but touched with the unconditional love she could feel in the couple; she simply walked around silently and sat in front of the couple in a comfy red chair with a green cup of coffee.

It was the smell of freshly made coffee that alerted Daerod of Kayther's presence, he pulled Korra off him and placed her in the couch trying not to be too rough with her; Korra was surprised by this change of mind until she saw Kayther sitting crossed-leg in front of them with a smirk on her face, Kayther simply spoke up and mockingly said:

-Oh, please, don't mind me, I'm enjoying the show as much as you Daerod. I see you still have that hand trick to get kisses to be more passionate, but if what Asami told me is true, you weren't putting that much of an effort into the kiss massage thing.

Daerod was starting to get a little edgy with his sister, he did not liked the idea of Kayther having that much control over something so important to him as the information she gave away about his past relationship- Why do I get the felling you're pushing the buttons to avoid Mother the trip to the South Pole?

-And the deprive me of the pleasure of seeing her losing her shit?-Kayther let out a little refined-like laugh-Brother dearest, your bride will find out one way or another eventually. Don't you think Mother won't tell her anything when she and Asami were so close that in many times she called her "Blood of my Blood"? Mother will tell your dear bride about that time she walked into you two while Asami was, how did she told me? Oh Yes! Tied up while he was eating me out so well I thought he was trying to actually eat me starting by my womanhood

Daerod simply went red, a combination of embarrassment and fury while Korra stared at him with her mouth opened in awe thinking: What happened between those two and how did they managed to keep it low when I got here, where a flame burnt ashes remain, so what in the world could Asami see in Daerod that made her dump him and act like nothing happened?

Daerod got a hold of himself and with an angry tone that was barely subdued by his politician temper simply said: Can you AT LEAST wait for me to leave to the dinner with Raiko!?

Kayther had the sudden urge to get her armor on, she felt it, the electrified atmosphere gave it away; Daerod was pissed off and by some amazing miracle the apartment wasn't on fire yet. She knew Daerod in an angry state was something to fear as much as the Avatar's full rage, but generally getting to him wasn't that simple, it took planning and a lot of time. This was dangerously simple: Mess with him and he'll snap your neck. Something was off.

Then as if Daerod had attacked her with a lightning she realized what changed: Korra was there. Had she mention that anecdote in front of Dad, Big Brother, Mako, Bolin, the servants even, it would've just make Daerod face palm and smile a little in amusement of what at the time he had enjoyed. But with Korra it was as if he wanted to have a perfect slate, as if he was some perfect guy that had been born to be flawless, without the growing up stage where he messed around and had parties and personal problems of his own. Why would he do that? It wasn't as if she was perfect herself, she could use to see some of Daerod's human side, that iron façade was not going to help in their marriage

Daerod noticed Kayther was on edge, he could notice her eyes scanning the room, her breathing becoming more tranquil as she was sitting on that chair; he didn't wanted a fight, not there, not now so he simply said: If you're asking yourself, she deserves better than me and we both know it. Someone who had a solution to every problem. Since that last part is hard to achieve at least I'll try to not add more troubles into her mind, and I would appreciate if you stopped such comments on that matter. Can I trust you will?- Daerod was trying to sound as his father when making an statement. Neither aggressive nor passive, simply getting a thought through to people.

-Brother, we don't need a "Prince Charming" the whole time. Sometimes someone we can talk to is enough. Keep that "I'm what the family legend claims" to the Fire Lord's courtroom or when doing business. Marriage advice: being plain and simple will get you a longer way than being cold and distant.

-Kayther's right-Korra spoke, flattered by Daerod's thinking but still knew that wasn't right- I don't need a perfect man. I need the man that made me cheat on Mako and with whom I went on dates when I fought with him. That man that was with me. I need him now more than ever.

Daerod let out all his anger with a loud breath, and calmed down while Kayther was more surprised of the hold Korra had on him, of all the people to have him submit it had to be this girl who a year ago was still training in the tundra? Who six months ago had made a mess with her polar bear? But then again in six months she had had more than enough experiences to mature: A rebellion that wanted to eliminate bending from the world, her nemesis unleashed to destroy the world, a mad man who partially succeeded in bringing the world into chaos and almost had killed her. She envied Korra and asked herself is she knew what power she wielded with her brother at her side.

-Thanks for making him see the light. As for you, we'll need to make YOU see the light and get you on your feet ASAP- Kayther tried sound as glad as possible that this conversation didn't ended up in a fight

-ASAP?-Korra asked

-As Soon As Possilbe, Militar term. Speaking of which, Tenzin might have a new kind of soldier to train if Ikki keeps her word. She told me she wanted to join the new Spec ops thing I'm in. I hope she changes her mind. People like her are bad at taking orders, I know it firsthand. And Meelo would do it to impress me or something

-You know Ikki just says stuff, she won't remember by tomorrow. And Meelo? He'll find some other way to try to impress you and then with time he'll forget- Korra said jokingly as she was surprised that Kayther thought those kids would keep on their word when they knew so little of the world

As if someone had made it so, the phone rang and Kayther went to answer: To her surprise it was Tenzin and in the back there was another voice, a manlier voice demanding to speak with her and her brother, it sounded pissed off.

Kayther figured whom the voice was from after a bit and told Tenzin to hold on a moment-Daerod, you're not gonna believe this. Sister-to-be Dearest, why didn't you tell us your parents were in town?

-With everything that happened it just slipped my mind, and there wasn't much time to think either- Korra had actually forgotten her parents were with her in the ceremony because of all the commotion the last hour had been

-Well, on the other side of this line-she pointed with her index finger at the phone- there is one really angry-sounding Chieftain Tonraq yelling at Tenzin were the fuck are you and how did he let you leave with us without telling him first.

-I'll go see him…- Daerod said thinking he could use the time with Korra's parents to ease some…differences he had with them, especially with Tonraq.

-The fuck you will-Kayther interrupted- you two stay there being disgustingly cute and I'll see him. Believe me; he's pissed off beyond belief. I'm actually afraid he'll try to kill one of us when he finds out about the necklace…if he hasn't been told yet

-Why would my Dad want to do anything to you? He doesn't even know you beyond the stories he's heard-Korra said estranged

-I was thinking more about either Daerod or you Korra, you know your Dad likes my brother but wouldn't have him as his family, and now he has to deal with the decision you've made, if I've been told correctly. Me? Please, I've killed better men.

Without saying more Kayther went back to the call and said to Tenzin she would go back to Air Temple Island to pick them up and take them to her house. She asked if he could arrange to have Korra's stuff packed up and hung up as soon as she heard Tenzin mumble a "Yes"

Daerod told her in a dry voice that would make people who weren't used to his voice to shudder in fright- No bad jokes, no mention of Asami and under no circumstances will you take them to the liquor store, is that clear Sister Dearest?

Kayther chuckled and started to move to a room that had a bed but was clearly a guest room for the small size of it- Brother Dearest, I DO have my limits. I rarely drink with parents, we both know why.

She went in the room and with a flick of her hand the door closed and less than 10 minutes later (in which Daerod and Korra cuddled and kissed like if they've been apart for years) Kayther went out in an astonishingly beautiful green Cheongsam (_Look it up as Mandarin Gown_), that had a small red flower on the left side of the neck, with an opening showing enough of her well toned legs like to catch the attention of men she could pass by in the street; her hair was still in a ponytail but now Kayther that fixed it so she would have a tendril of hair on her forehead. In her right arm hanged a purse and in her hand she had an orange fan that matched with the dress perfectly. It made Korra open her mouth in astonishment and at the same time she envied her slim, well gifted figure and her seductive glance that made her look like ravishing in that dress. Kayther could easily get any man she wanted, and she knew it.

-You clean up nicely when you want to- Daerod had to flatter her, the more she got flattered the more chances there were she would use those kinds of outfits rather than her usual, careless ones.

-Well, not every day you get to introduce yourself to new members of the family, and for what I've heard, it's in the best of interests for me to make a good impression- Kayther's voice sounded playful and seducing,

-Get them here fast. Don't take the scenic route- Daerod felt Kayther was up to something but he couldn't figure what

-Oh, why Brother Dearest? Afraid that if I leave you two here you'll get passionate and you'll take the maidenhood of your bride right there in the couch were you're sitting? You know you'll just have to burn it, so why not? - Kayther started to personify some sort of mountain lion-panther that gave away pure passion through its seductive eyes.

-No, Yu is here, and I ain't touching her like that until the ceremony- Daerod hadn't honestly thought of that kind of stuff and actually couldn't, by some reason, imagine himself with Korra in that kind of way

- Suit yourself, as they say the best meal is the one where you're hungry- Kayther played with the fan and started walking off sight, she then stopped in a bending position with her hand raised and then out of nowhere a rather medium war hammer came flying, the head going straight into her hand at a speed slow enough not to hurt her. She then flipped it and then grabbed it by the leather strap at the bottom of the handle, giving it a spin moving her wrist.

She then turned and said to her brother before leaving: Take your time Brother, a storm is coming and I think that after it passes you'll miss your bride even more.

**A/N: I'm soooooooooo sooooorrryyyyy I haven't uploaded anything in this story for like in a month, but I had some personal problems and then College had me studying non-stop. Another reason for the hiatus was Bryke's announcement of the last book coming out right away instead of like a year. This was meant to be a way for me to say my theories for Book 4 so when they announced it's release I didn't knew what to do (I had the urge of waiting to see what really happened before continuing and adapting that to this story) but after much considering I decided to do what I originally intended to do even if know my theories are being proven wrong or are being confirmed as the series continues. This story is meant to be loooooooooooooonggg. I was counting on finishing it before the release in 2015 of Book 4 but now just fuck it, I'll take my time (I hope there won't be more hiatuses) and I would like to thanks for the support you're giving me by reading this! Thank you very much!**

**Nota especial para Valentina: Si la voy a seguir, nada más que como dice la nota pasaron cosas. Gracias y espero saber de ti pronto!**


	4. A Day Out

Kayther loved to drive; it was a hobby of hers since she got her first Satomobile for her 18th birthday. She learned everything she could about it forehand, the good thing about her dad being the mayor investor in Future Industries was that she could have access to even the most secret parts of the fabrication process.

She could build a Satomobile from the ground up by the time she got it, and though she was marveled with it, the next day she was de-constructing it and trying to make it go faster by altering the engine. Her father didn't liked his only daughter would play around with oil and wrenches instead of being the nice, quiet daughter she had to be, considering her position as a Lansord. But he had to admit his daughter had a talent when after 3 weeks she made an engine that could make the Satomobile go twice faster; when Hiroshi Sato asked how was he able to develop an improvement to the engine, her father simply answered: I just left a car in the middle of my house and three weeks later I got an engine.

She missed her old man, even though his entire life he tried (and failed) to get her an arranged marriage in either a willing Royal Fire Nation Household or within the socialite of Republic City. She could remember all those discussions about marriage and a peaceful life that had ended up in bending and then fist fights with her father (who became really impressed with his daughter's earthbending skills).

She thought of all those moments and the happier ones as she went down in the elevator the building had; it went all the way down to a sublevel reserved for parking the tenants Satomobiles.

She came up with a surprise for her brother since she saw the little bags with jewelry in his house about a month ago; though Daerod could have purchased one, he carved one with his hands and may she say that at least in her head, that necklace was some exquisite work. So to honor that, she would give him a surprise of her own, but then everything radically changed when she saw Korra.

She never thought much of her: The first time she saw her, back at Asami's Estate just after the Equalist Upsrisings, she thought she would be another Avatar on the list that went as far as mankind could remember. Fate had a liking to prove her wrong.

Kayther's Satomobile was like no other: Personally designed to fit someone her size, the inside had all the possible commodities, though the outside looked like it was just 4 wheels held together by large pieces of metal. The engine was Kayther's making and Asami would kill to get her hands on it, it went so fast it left the airships on the dust. It had to since the engine was originally conceived for escaping purposes.

Kayther started driving and decided to take a couple of detours on her way to the ferry that would take her to Air Temple Island. One was at the Water Tribe district: Kayther knew it was a tradition to bring something with you when presenting yourself to someone's family, and she didn't knew what to give to a father that was seeing his daughter married to a man he respected but doubted about fully trusting and a mother that would most likely go jealous at her for being such a badass combination of beauty and brains with the right proportion of muscles necessary to kill all the people Kayther had.

Should she start with those stories when reaching out to Korra? Should she just tell her what she would need to know for her to trust more in her? Should she better leave it in Daerod's hands? No that last one got scratched right away from the list of possibilities; Daerod was many things: A master tactician, an incredible business man, the only man that Kayther admired, but a good talk about emotions and problems that weren't of the kind he was used to see in his line of work? Never.

She drove asking herself how much should she reveal to Korra of her actions in the army, how much damage she should tell Korra about for her to see that Kayther knew about her condition better than anyone else, and without noticing it she got to the Water Tribe District.

It was built as closely as possible to the image of the Tribes as it could; the buildings and street names, the special streets meant for the traders to settle down and place their trinkets in the ground for anyone interested to buy. It only needed snow and people going around in animals instead of in Satomobiles.

The store she was looking for was a sort of gift shop where they sold everything you could miss if you came from the Water Tribe: clothing, vinyl LP's, house decorations, you name it. The owner was an sort of a friend (the owner was getting mugged about protection payments by some triad and Kayther stepped in and as with everything she steps in, someone ended up dead and someone else ended up in the hospital eating through a straw) so she was able to skip the flirt the dress implied for her.

She simply parked and went into the store, stopping everyone around and making an errand boy run into a pole with his bike; amused by it she smiled and used the fan to cover her smile.

The attendant knew her well being the owner's daughter and simply got ready to serve the lady in the fine dress that just got into the store:

-Miss Benyong, good evening! How's your day going? Will you be buying something or do you have something to discuss with my dad?

-Good evening Kuiru, I hope you're doing well. I have a message for your father but I'll be mostly buying. Can I expect your expertise in gifts for a special person?

-Miss Benyong, are you trying to get someone's attention? With your looks and family name you just need to smile!

-Yes, but not like that, he's married, and he's going to be a family member very, very soon

-How come?

-My brother decided to end his romantic relationship in the most tragic of ways

-What? What do you mean by that?

-He's getting married. And the bride's father and Daerod have bad blood between them

-Oh! Sprits! Give him my best wishes! But what happened between them? Why do they have a grudge?

-When the Civil Wars, Daerod got told about a cargo ship coming from the North, and got a band of pirates to raid it, but they decided to kill the crew and blow the ship up instead of capturing it for Daerod to study. Daerod made nothing of it but her dad went mad and called him a psycho and told him he was no better than Unalaq.

-Who's the father? Why would he need to know that? Unless he was in the resistance leadership or that- Kuiru stopped, shocked as she realized who the father could be- HE'S GETTING MARRIED TO THE AVATAR?

Before Kuiru could say something else, Kayther moved up to her and covered Kuiru's mouth with one hand and then started to squeeze, making Kuiru's jaw begin to hurt and Kayther simply stared dead at Kuiru's eyes and said- A word about this comes out of you and you die. Slowly. And I'll know if you talk, you're the only one outside the family that knows.

Kuiru was scared and Kayther smirked before letting go, and then acted like if nothing had happened: So what do you recommend to settle grudges?

Kuiru was shaking in fear and needed a few moments to get a hold of herself before finally saying, stammering a little: I..I..I suggest the. Ah. The ah… Blue Eagle Wolf Wine…It's fancy and it's strong according to dad. It should be enough to both impress and get them drunk quickly. Getting drunk with someone you had a fight with is an amicable way to settle down a dispute.

-Then I'll take 4 bottles. My brother is stupidly resistant to alcohol. And I want in on the drinking

-Sure- Kuiru was still shaking and went to get the bottles, they were stashed away from the common place due to that they were really expensive and could attract thieves. When she came back she almost dropped them, but Kayther caught them in the blink of an eye with a thin metal cord that appeared to come out of nowhere, scaring Kuiru even more. No one could humanly be that fast and yet Kayther got the bottles without a scratch.

-How much is it?

-You know my dad doesn't like to charge you…just take them- Kuiru right now just wanted to get away from Kayther and cry the fear out of herself

-Bullshit I'll just get away with this. Cool down, kid. I got stirred up to you saying it out loud. It's a sensitive thing, given my brother's position, so don't talk. I don't make idle threats. And I hope we can still to talk each other

Kayther left the bag Daerod gave her, minus a fistful she place apart in her purse, in the counter and then, before leaving the store, she said to Kuiru without turning around: Tell your father I need him to figure a riddle out for me. He'll know what it means.

Kayther got back on her car and started the engine once more. She needed to get a hold of herself, those kinds of outbursts where not good. She knew there were better ways to get a 15 year-old to keep quiet and what she just did was not one of them. She'll make it up to her, she had to. She liked Kuiru.

Her next stop was the Police HQ, where she had two businesses to attend to, and for one of them she was properly dressed.

She wiggled her way to the front desk stopping every man from whatever they were doing for a split second, then she spoke to the attendant in a very sultry voice: Excuse me, I'm here to see Detective Mako, he's expecting me

The man was a goner and it took an eye brow rising from Kayther to get the man to respond, still very distracted: Yes, sure...right this way

The man showed her to Mako's office where he was with two men that were fooling around in the office like little children who just opened their presents after the Winter's Festival. Mako seemed about to burn his own face out of desperation.

-Since when do loonies get desk jobs at the police?- She huffed a little- Since always. They're the only ones who apply

Mako lightened up and look at Kayther and then his jaw dropped, as his cousins also dropped fooling around to contemplate the newly arrived woman. Mako had met her once and that metal armor she was wearing that time made her look like a man, a very strong man. He'd never imagine she had such a feminine figure below that.

-Kayther….What…what are you doing here?- Mako couldn't believe what he was seeing. Her green dress, her hair, everything was incredibly beautiful and it matched her so perfectly it seemed she was born like that

Kayther came near to the desk and watched as the three men tried to remember their English: Well, I need to speak to both you and Beifong. Can I ask for a favor, Mako dear?

-I'll die for you; Miss- Said one of the men that were with Mako

-Sure. Mind my cousin, he's new in town- Mako gulped and shook his head trying to snap out of what he felt was a dream

Kayther leaned in and was at the height of Mako's face, then she cupped his face and brought him so close that Mako closed his eyes for a moment thinking Kayther was about to kiss him: Would you kindly remember Beifong when she calls it a day to go to my house? I'm inviting her to a very special party and I would hate it if she missed it- She sounded so seductive that Mako could barely register what she said, still convinced she was going to kiss him.

-You got it, Love. I mean Lovely Lass, I mean Lady Benyong- Mako got a hold of himself and retreated, blushed, making Kayther smile for ear to ear. She loved being flirtatious for moments like these, where men called her names and were too distracted to notice she took something from his desk.

-Thank you, Mako. Enjoy your day in the funhouse. Carry on, Gentleman- She went away, once more wiggling and before leaving the room she shot a seductive glance at the empty space that was behind Mako so the three men would once more drop their jaws. She couldn't help herself being a tease from time to time.

After that she made her way to Beifong's Office and didn't bother to knock on the door. She just waltz in into a phone discussion between Lin and whom she assumed was President Raiko for the tone in her voice and the way she addressed to the other person on the line.

-Sir, I can't spare more men. We've got to handle the ones that gets past our borders. The Earth Kingdom rioters are massing up to bring their share of caos….Yes Sir….But doesn't he….I understand, Sir.

Lin hung up frustrated and then noticed Kayther and with a rude tone she asked: What the Fuck do you want?

-Chill the fuck down. It's Raiko's head you want, not mine- Lin and Kayther saw themselves in each other, which helped them quickly bond into a sort of friendship

-Motherfucker wants me to spare my elite to guard the Earth Kingdom Prince until things settle down and he can go back. That will be years! And the guy is just some brat that thinks she's a ladies' man. I've seen more charm in a sewer infested with Badger-rats!

Kayther raised a brow- So the line of succession has been figured out?

After the Earth Queen's death, the succession line to the throne blurred as many of the nobles died in the riots, murdered by their guards or were abandoned to an angry mob that wanted to loot as much as it could from the rich houses the nobility lived in. In the month that had passed since her death it had been a recurrent problem to start working on pacifying when no one knew who would be the new Earth Kingdom's leader.

-Yes, it's some prick named Wu, he's the late Earth Queen's great-nephew or something like that

-Another Asshole who's got his head up his ass?- Kayther loved the bond between them, it was almost as if Lin was a friend, a long time friend.

-You've said it. Let's drink to that, shall we?- Lin then reached for a cabinet in her desk that was locked, she pulled out two glasses and a half empty bottle of Yu Ping's Whiskey, Green Label. A gift from Kayther for stressful moments such as this.

-So, what do you want Kayther? Unless you came up to check up on me?- Lin asked as she handed Kayther a glass with whiskey. She had heard stories of Kayther's love for the same sex and was afraid Kayther was up to something like that with her, though a part of her didn't really minded.

-I need a favor. Raiko's having a dinner later this afternoon and my brother, as his main campaign supporter, is going. But I want to give him a surprise when he comes back because I'm nice like that.

Lin metal bended the door shut with a flick of her wrist before continuing-Is it also 'cause he asked Korra to marry him?

Kayther was surprised she knew- Who told you?

-Tenzin- Lin started sipping her glass while Kayther hadn't even touched hers- He wanted me to go over to get Tonraq off of him. I told him to call you.

-Well, thank you very much. I do really want to meet this Tonraq guy. I've heard quite a lot about him. Especially the part where he thinks my family is made of rich assholes and murderers that do not hesitate in doing so for political gain.- Kayther had heard Tonraq called Daerod like that after the pirates incident.

- I heard that one. He was angry, and we know Daerod knows he was, so cut Tonraq some slack and please tell me you didn't dressed up like that just for him- Lin knew enough about Kayther to know she didn't dressed provocatively without a very good reason.

-Oh no. I like to be treated nicely once in a while. And plus I heard that if I wear my armor to much, my breasts will go smaller, and it took me quite the years for my girls to grow- Kayther said cupping one of her breasts without the slightest problem, knowing they were between girls.

-Sure they did- Lin said as matter-of-factly- So what's this favor you want? Not to send the half the police like the last time you had a party?- Kayther threw a party once to celebrate her promotion to Captain, and got the record of most noise disturbance reports for a single party as well as the most use of public force outside of a riot.

- You won't have to. You'll be there and you'll get me someone from Civil Records to show up. I'm sure you can put the puzzle together- Kayther knew Korra's recovery would take time, and would hate to see her brother going anxious with the wedding.

-I see; it'll cost you. You know they don't go unless they get paid- Lin said raising an eyebrow

-Of all the people in the world, you should know better that I don't really care about that part of costs- Kayther chuckled a little when Lin mentioned the money part

-I'll ask you a favor to get the guy in such short notice- Kayther buffed as Lin said her price- Tell Daerod that I ask him to tell Raiko to back the fuck off and stop asking for a police detachment to guard that sorry excuse of a prince.

Kayther smirked and remembered the glass on her hand and drank all of it before saying- Well, that I would do for the fun of it. Daerod loves putting Raiko into place when he gets out of line.

-Raiko messed with your brother? That's a bold move- Lin said surprised and took another sip of her glass

-Getting cops out of their posts raises criminality. Criminals love to steal some of our stuff. He doesn't like getting robbed without that having a purpose- Kayther handed over her glass, turned around and moved her wrist to open the door- I'll tell him. Glad I could help

- Don´t drive. This stuff is strong, you know? - Lin finished her drink and placed the bottle and the glasses away

- For the water you people call whiskey, it is. I've drunk much stronger stuff from Father's cellar and drove to tell about it. I actually think I drive better that way- Kayther mocked so Lin would pout, which she did.

- Try to pull that here and you'll do community service, don't care who you are- Lin said staring at Kayther with a very un-friendly face.

- Don't worry; even I know I don't have to mess around with you as chief- Kayther started to walk to the exit and before she left she turned around and blew a kiss at Lin, whom went red and looked at Kayther with a very conflicted face.

Kayther got out of the station and hopped into her car. The whiskey hadn't affected her one bit. She was used to drink stronger stuff at bigger quantities than a glass, but it helped her calm herself from the blood rush being a tease got her. She wasn't aroused but she found being stared at a very interesting experience, and that got her heart to beat a little faster than normal.

The drive to Air Temple Island felt rather quick and before she noticed, she was being boarded by the Air acolytes, who seemed too eager to please her, and she let them park the car after she locked the wine bottles away in a special compartment she had below the backseats.

She walked her way through the temple, admiring the way the temple was built and the sense of peace the whole complex had when she heard a very familiar voice saying in that confident voice Kayther had grown rather fond off with the years:

-Come on people, let's show Tenzin some initiative and let's practice a little by ourselves

Kayther smiled as she recognized Bumi's voice. He was a trusted friend, a good general and a capable fighter for a non-bender. Now that he was an Air apprentice, she wondered the possibilities.

She walked her way to the place the voice came from and saw a group of people, all dressed with the same yellow and orange colors that represented the Air Nation, gathering around Bumi to begin a training session.

-From General to Drill Instructor? My, my, where is this world going to?- Kayther said as she approached her old friend, who was getting into position for a basic Air bending move Tenzin had taught them

Bumi turned around surprised and then smiled at the sight of his most trusted soldier, not minding the way she looked. They had known long enough for him to know that dress had a purpose.

-Well, my, my. Look who decided to join us: Princess Rude. And in her Sunday's best, none the less- Bumi said mockingly, remembering the old times.

-Look who's talking, my dear daddy-issued General! You look like you never disappointed your father in the first place!- Kayther knew that hurt him a little even as an old friend joke when he looked down and lost his smile- Come on, tell me: Have you run into any bad Gorilla-bunnies for me to conquer lately?

Both laughed at the memory of that adventure where Bumi was messing around in an op (He was held high amongst the ranks for being a general that still went out with the troops on missions, especially spec-ops) and he ran into a baby Gorrila-Rabbit who cried out scared and called his 3 meter high parents, that weren't amused by Bumi's attempt to explain himself while juggling around fruits to distract them as he leaved. They chased him around and Kayther came in to save the day as she used the metal cable she always carried around to have a little rodeo with the parents, who left embarrassed.

-Have you been getting any?- Bumi asked to start an old inner joke they had

-Only your sister- Kayther responded smirking

- Better my sister and not my momma, cause I never heard my old man complain!- They hugged and then turned around to see everyone with their jaws open: They were surprised by the new arrival and the way she talked to Bumi.

Kayther let go of Bumi and looked at the group Bumi was leading. They looked green for army training standards, and noticed there was a kid and a bald guy

-This is the greenest group of trainees I've seen in quite a while. There's literally kids here!- Kayther adopted a voice that sounded military and mocking at the same time

-Well, Harmonic Convergence will do that to people. Giving us bending and all- Bumi smiled at the tone of voice Kayther had, it almost felt like the old days.

-And what's with you people and being bald? Men try to hide that shit and you people just go around with no hair! This one looks like a poorly fed panther-cat that got its fur shaved cause it was riddled with fleas. You people need to pack some meat into your stomachs!- Kayther said as she reached her hand out and placed it on top of the Air trainee that lacked hair

-It helps in a fight. I know it first hand- the trainee responded looking down, with a tone that sounded barely more than a whisper.

-Cut the kid some slack. So why are you here and when are you leaving?- Bumi asked with his friendly tone.

-If you want me to leave, I'll fucking leave you to do your air dances, and your breeze attacks that pale in comparison to a good boulder directed right at your head at full speed- Kayther said acting offended.

-I was asking so you could give us some true training in the art of fighting. I've seen what you can do and I always wished I was a bender so I could see who really had the upper hand in a fight- Bumi honestly had wondered many times who could be the better fighter if both were benders.

-A sparing session? With this lot? You know I've killed kids like this in my sleep, literally!- Kayther patted Bumi in the shoulder

-That time with the robber you got lucky it wasn't one of our own- Bumi remembered that time they were sleeping outside and a robber came by and tried to steal some of their things, but made the bad decision of starting by trying to steal Kayther's platinum bracelet because of the shiny emerald it had on it, just to get a knife sunk into his throat as a half-sleeping Kayther moved out of the blue in a reflex attack.

-Fucker should've know better than to go around stealing in the middle of the night- Kayther's voice sounded as if it was saying "Not my fault!"

-So, what do you say? Will you share some of your magic with us? - Bumi asked trying his panther-cat cute stare.

-Bumi, please; I'm barely dressed! - Kayther said in a sultry voice that caused more than one of the trainees to blush.

-Pretty Pleeeasse!- Bumi really wanted to have a sparring match with her

-Ok. Get your lads to form a circle. I'll go slow on them- Kayther then started to walk into the yard the class was about to practice while she reached into her bag and took out her hammer

-Do you seriously carry that thing everywhere? - Bumi was surprised that she was saying the truth about carrying a medium sized war hammer at all times.

-Far from home, don't be farther than 3 steps from your axe, or hammer in this case- Kayther recited the old Water Tribe saying

-Yeah, just remember not to kill anyone,Ok?- Bumi knew if there was a thing Kayther never joked about was a fight, she even took sparring seriously.

-Sure thing! Is everybody ready? - Kayther asked out loud and saw everyone nod. She then stomped the ground, stuck a hook at the air and up came a wall of rock which she punched sending boulders flying. Some dodge them and some more got hit by the boulders and got sent flying to the back of the yard.

Kayther then turned around and skipped a strong air current followed by some weaker ones, a very strong one that went on spiral waited for her and she moved her arm, sending a trail of rocks that rose from the ground towards the one that sent that current. She then turned again and smashed her hammer to the ground making three large boulders emerge from the ground.

She sent those flying a fast as they could go towards the air benders that were in front of her before jumping and sinking in the ground, emerging in another part of the yard, moving rapidly her arms and using her hammer to have a whirlwind of rocks flying in every direction.

Some hit the trainees and some others made them skip and move from where they were, they then tried joint attacks that Kayther either skipped or stopped creating walls of rocks. Kayther moved fast for an earthbender, her feet and stand, though strong looking, allowed her to move fast and avoid the air attacks sent her way with much ease, so she could give back a blow and move around some more, into the next ones until there were none left standing.

Quickly it came to just Kai, Bumi and the air trainee with no hair standing in an airbending stand waiting for the next move of the ground, the next movement of her arms or hammer. Kayther stood still in the middle of the yard, now severly changed as the ground was broken due to all the boulders, earth walls and rocks trails Kayther had made in attacks to the trainees.

She simply smiled and asked Bumi: "Can I use my metalbending or do I get the pleasure of sending rocks your way?"

Bumi hesitaded; If she used her metal cable, it was over and they were at the mercy of Kayther not slipping up and killing them. But he had to try to face a metal attack.

-Use your metalbending, but don't use that cable thing. I still have shivers from the last time I saw you using it.

Kayther nodded and then she started to do a very weird movement with her arms, it looked like waterbending but in the stance of an earthbender; no one had noticed she no longer had the hammer on her hands and that it was on their backs until it was already too late.

The hammer came at them at high speed and hit the bald trainee, Bumi and then it went for Kai, who was able to dodge it once before the hammer made a sharp turn and got him by the ankle, not hurting him, but simply taking his legs from beneath him.

Like that, Kayther had won and raised her arm with her palm straight in front of her; the hammer came to her hand by the bulk and then she just flipped it to grab it by the handle.

-That was fun! – Kayther said, having enjoyed the session and placed her hammer back on the bag.

-How was she able to do that? And in that dress!- One of the trainees mumbled as he got back on his feet.

- Kayther here was one of my best soldiers back in the day. I've seen her do things that I wouldn't believe possible had I not seen them with my own eyes. I swear by the spirits that I would rather dose myself in gasoline and face a firebender than to face Kayther unarmed. Remember me later to tell you the story of how she and I once took down a Mecha-Tank platoon with her other hammer, some cables and a dynamite stick.- Bumi said proud of Kayther's bending abilities making them remember they still had much to learn.

-My personal favorite is that time we did not went to the lower ring of Ba Sing Se, killed 5 thugs that were praying on a family, and we had nothing to do with half the mob bosses ending up dead or almost dead- Kayther like her Black Ops stories the most.

-Of course we didn't have anything to do with that! I was on vacation and you were with your mom back at Zhai Hong! - Bumi answered, knowing that he had to always deny such events of the army taking place.

Kayther smiled and giggled a little before going out of the yard, wiggling once more for the men to stare at her in awe. How could a woman be so beautiful but yet so deadly?

Kayther wondered a little before finally getting to where she was needed, the main building of Air Temple Island. She recognized the building for its majestic looks and Tenzin's voice trying to calm another, more aggressive sounding voice of a man, and being seconded by a feminine one that didn't sounded like Pema's voice.

-Tonraq, please be calm, I'm sure she's already near us and she'll be able to explain everything to you- Tenzin urged the other man with him, but to no avail.

- There's nothing to explain! That maniac took my daughter and next thing we'll know he'll try to trick her into a marriage where he'll get the most benefit! I wouldn't be surprised if later he killed her! I tell you he's no man at all!- Tonraq sounded very upset with the whole business of Korra dating Daerod apparently.

- This is exactly why she didn't tell us about them, because she knew you resented him! Don't blame him for others actions; he did what he could to help. I know he won't resent you for what you told him the last time and besides: You yourself openly praised him during the Civil Wars!

- He is a bright tactician, I respect that, but he condoned the murder of Northern soldiers just because his men felt like it! - Tonraq sounded like if he could boil eggs with his mere anger.

Kayther waltz in to the room and said: Whatever you have with my brother you're going to have to drop it if you're coming to my house, Chieftain- She made sure she sounded serious and with an imposing tone.

-Thank the spirits you arrived, Kayther. What took you so long? - Tenzin sounded relieved and bowed to her by some reason Kayther couldn't figure out.

-Sorry, but after what happened after the ceremony and going back home, I had to see to some arrangements. Surprises and all of that that comes with what I assume you haven't told our appreciated Chief here, or else you and him would be fighting with your bending- Kayther talked with her usual tone that sounded bored-like but was just her "I don't really have a precise emotion for this".

Tonraq was surprised by this new woman; he knew Daerod had a twin but the resemblance was interesting; they shared certain characteristics and that massive stature but she was more feminine in her facial characteristics, which was another way to say she was really pretty. And this came from a man who had never looked at another woman after meeting his would-be wife.

-Where is my daughter and what has your brother done to her? - Tonraq asked after looking Kayther up and down.

-Oh, he's done great many things to her, some of which you may not like. But she's happy none the less- Kayther didn't give a crap about what problems she could be getting her brother into. She would see they would be dealt with tonight.

-What? - Senna's jaw dropped at the insinuation Kayther was giving them.

- I not fully aware of what's between them, but rest assured: They do love each other, very, very much. Enough like to almost make ME puke rainbows form seeing them cuddle and kiss- As a woman Kayther knew she wouldn't like to get those kinds of signs, but yet she wanted to tease them as much as she could.

-Her or who she is? - Tonraq asked believing this was a charade set up by Daerod for ulterior reasons.

- My brother is the head of one of the most powerful and influential families in the Fire Nation and has a very good foothold for any kind of peace in the near future in the Earth Kingdom as the only living son of Toph Benyong, who if you didn't knew, is the most powerful noble woman in the Earth Kingdom, or what's left of it after this Red Lotus ordeal. Who should be more worried about having ulterior motives? - Kayther was proud of their heritage and the birthright that came with it.

-My daughter does not need him to get everything in order! She would never marry a man for interest! - Tonraq was clearly offended by Kayther's suggestions

-Neither would he marry someone for ulterior purposes. Every man needs a shelter from work's tribulations. His shelter is his marriage and his family, trust me on this one. We twins know each other very well- Kayther tried to appease Tonraq, repented she teased him after seeing he was convinced Daerod meant nothing good to Korra.

-Where is Korra? Tenzin told us she was with you and your brother. We're worried sick for her, given her condition- Senna interrupted, being the most sensitive of the 4 of them.

-She's with my brother, back at my home. And before you jump me with that: He won't touch her. Yet. - Kayther cursed herself for not being able to contain herself.

-Take us to them. NOW- Tonraq demanded very seriously

-Sure. Tenzin? - Kayther asked and Tenzin immediately left the room to get the bags where the acolytes had placed Korra's stuff. It wasn't much, just her clothes and a few other things.

After bringing them in, both Kayther and Tonraq reached out for the bags and their hands touched, but neither appeared to make something out of it. He was married and she had a paramour of her own.

-Allow me, please. My family and yours aren't in the best of terms, we should actively look to settle things between us- Kayther said trying to get Tonraq to allow her to carry some of the bags

- My problems are with your brother, Miss. I would hate it if you thought otherwise- Tonraq said, sounding more civil mannered.

-See, Tonraq. You could be like this more often when dealing with Korra's love life. You were the same when you found out that she broke up with that Mako kid- Senna said quite pleased with her husband's new humor.

-On his defense, that Mako kid was messing with her a bit, but that's how teenagers are, so can we blame them?!- Kayther was glad the conversation subject was being turned somewhere else.

As quickly as she got into the outfit she was wearing, they were back at the dock waiting for Kayther's Satomobile to be brought up so they could board the ferry and leave for her house. While waiting for the final preparations Kayther said to both of Korra's parents:

-I hope you can place your differences aside after today. I and my brother both would love it if there were no more quarrels between us after this. Your daughter has made quite the decision and it will, in the best of cases, make you see each other more often than you, Tonraq, would like.

-What kind of decision? And doesn't your brother hate my guts after what I called him last time I saw him? I'm certainly still mad at him for being so neglectful- Tonraq was starting to sound more and more civil, but obviously he was still mad at them for taking his daughter in such short notice without even asking them; that and that Korra went with that…man. Tonraq and Daerod needed to talk about some serious stuff.

-I'll let her tell you. And No, my brother has a mantra for grudges: A grudge is as useful as a water tank is useful in stopping an avalanche. There are always more productive things to do than to be bogged down by grudges; our Father taught us that much- Kayther said, being friendly with her new family members. She was glad at least Tonraq was being civil now.

The Air acolytes came and told them that everything was ready for their departure and Kayther opened her Satomobile's doors and waited for Tonraq and Senna to seat on the backseats before hopping over and telling them:

-I'll make this fast so you don't get bored with the sights, but please try not have a fight at my home?- Kayther made a puppy-like face and turned to start the engine to drive the Satomobile into the ferry.

The hard part was about to begin and Kayther worried someone would not see the end of the day.

A/N: I'm sorry I went into another Hiatus. I had some personal problems and also school suddenly got more difficult, even for college standards. Everything is Ok now and I'll continue this and I'll try to catch up in my vacations. I'll keep this story coming no matter what. I'll do another story to explain what happened between Daerod and Korra when she was dating Mako. I'll keep it short and simple, trying to improve my romance writing skills. Please write reviews and thanks for reading this.

Valeria: ¡Hazte un perfil! Es más fácil contactarte así. Perdona me desaparecí pero pues lee la nota.


End file.
